User blog:Scarly/Making The Cut: Chapter 2: The Other Smith
"A little" I replied, honestly. He silently walked up the stairs, that lead to the pool building. I walked into the girl's changing room, thinking of my rejection of Casey. I walked over to my locker, thinking about the staring boy, and about what he said. It was strange that he said only that it must sting because I wasn't a slut. The more I thought about him, the more I realised that I didn't remember seeing him around school much. I got changed into my uniform, then walked over to the sinks carrying my make up bag. I placed my make up bag on the basin, and removed some mascara. Judging by the sound of girl chatter moving towards the changing rooms, practise was over. "I'm, like, totally spreading that rumour!" Christy told Angie, as she walked into the changing rooms. "Oh! Scarlet, did you hear?" Christy practically skipped over to the sinks. "Hear what?" I enquired, as I brushed the mascara wand down my eyelashes. "Anita had like a total meltdown, and totally quit the squad. She tore into Mandy, calling her a total air-headed slut! That's why there's a space on the squad," Christy said, almost exploding with excitement. "Oh..." I said, glancing at Christy's reflection in the mirror. "I liked Anita to, there must be a good reason." "You are like the worst person to gossip with," Christy said, flatly. Angie, Pinky and Christy continued to gossip about Anita's "meltdown", while I finished applying mascara. Even Mandy joined in with the gossip, when she was done talking to Ted. I didn't join in, because making up gossip about someone that I liked didn't appeal to me. "Who was that boy, that was watching us earlier?" I asked, outloud. I had been thinking about him the whole time, wondering who he was. "Like, which one? Loads of boys watch us," Christy said, in a 'well, duh!' kind of way. She did turn into a slight bitch, when Mandy was around. "Really intense stare, brown hair, didn't sit with anyone.." I told them, listing everything I remembered. "Gary," Pinky, Mandy, Angie and Christy said, in unison. "I heard he was on medication, and that he's so crazy, he got kicked out of Happy Volts," Christy told the other girls. The four of them then began gossiping about Gary. I rolled my eyes, and zipped up my make up bag. I put it back in my locker, then left them to gossip. When I asked around the school about Gary, I heard a lot of interesting things. He had ADD, didn't have any friends or hang out with anyone, he bullied anyone that he thought was weak. He was on behavioral medication, and had to go see a therapist. He seemed to go unnoticed by most of the school, but was the most clued up of all students. He knew even more about other kids, than Christy did. All the prefects liked him, because he was merciless, when he beat up a student. The teachers liked him, because he would convince them that he was the perfect student. I thought about it all night, I was barely paying attention with my homework - not that it mattered, it was just Maths. Hattrick would fail me anyway, so it didn't matter if I tried hard or not. I sat at the table in the common room, of the girls dorm, my half completed homework in front of me. I tapped the eraser of my pencil on the notebook, thinking about cheerleader practise. I wanted to be a cheerleader so badly, but I didn't fit in with them. Even when they was gossiping, I lost interest. I could feel someone leaning over me, and I could see brown hair, that wasn't my own, dangling in front of my face. Xanthe. She was the only person ignorant enough to do that. She sat down next to me, tutting. "Tut... tut..." she said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Slacking off your homework, Dork Features?" "What do you want?" I demanded, with a snippy tone. "Nothing! Can't I talk to my sister without wanting something?" Xanthe replied, faking being offended. "Any other person talking to their sister, no," I said, flatly. "You always want something, when you talk to me." "Fine, I got a hot date, and want to borrow your white vest," Xanthe admitted. "You're already wearing it, aren't you?" I asked, with out even looking at her. "Yep!" she said, as she unzipped her jacket. "Later Loser Face!" Xanthe skipped out of the common room, humming something. Sisters! If only I was a only child, or if only our parents hadn't have sent her here. But, I'm stuck with the world's worst sister. I quickly finished my homework, I didn't bother checking it afterwards. The moment I was done failing maths, I headed upstairs, to dump my homework on my desk. I heard laughing, as I walked down the corridor, I stopped outside my dorm, and realised it was Mandy. I could hear her laughing, in our dorm. You'd think that would do my social status some good, sharing a dorm with the head cheerleader, but no it doesn't. My heart sank, when I heard boys laughing. I turned around to walk away, but then I realised it was my dorm to, so I should walk in. I debated the idea in my head a few times, trying to decide what to do. In the end, I decided that I would go in. I slowly opened the door, and walked into the dorm. There wasn't just one boy, there was five. Ted, the dark skinned boy that always hung around with him, Casey, a Hispanic boy, and the smaller jock boy. It looked like they was having a party, because there was soda cans littered on the floor, and some packets of crisps around. Mandy was sat on her bed, Pinky was there to. "Looks like we got another chick to join the party," Casey said, suggestively. I ignored him as I shut the door, and silently walked over to my desk. I put my homework in the draw, and for no reason at all, rummaged through the draw like I was looking for something. "Leave Scarlet alone, she doesn't like boys.." Mandy said, then giggled. "Dude, that is hot..." Casey said, then joined in with the laughter. "What's hot?" the smaller jock asked, sounding seriously confused. "Kirby, dude, how could you not think that a chick that is into chicks, isn't hot?" the Hispanic boy asked. I spun around on the spot, my face kinda splotchy, because until now I was blushing. "I'm not into girls!" I yelled at them. All the boys 'ooo'ed. I slammed the draw shut, and stormed out of the the dorm. Stupid boys, always have to take things too far. Just because I'm waiting for someone, doesn't mean that I like girls. Stupid jerks! Even Ted didn't stand up for me, he just let them all make fun of me. I walked out of the school, cursing them all in my mind. I carried on walking, until I was far from anything I had ever recognised. The neighbourhood was no longer clean and tidy, it was more dirty, littered and broken down. There was graffiti on the walls of near by buildings. Most of the people around didn't stop to talk, they just carried on walking, line of sight cast on the ground. "What the heck, you doin' here? This is Greaser turf!" some boy shouted at me. He was over weight, his hair was greased back. He wore a leather jacket. He had what looked like a cheese burger in one hand. Two more boys walked out of the alley way near me, like they was trying to circle me in. One of them was tall and dark skinned, the other was shorter than him. I think I had seen the shorter one around, I think his name is Ricky. I had heard Christy talking about him, saying that he had gotten dumped recently. "Ain't that the chick that doesn't eat?" Ricky said, as he removed the cigarette that was placed behind his ear. "Yeah, I think it is.." the taller boy said. "We'll change that! Grab her!" the overweight boy said. The taller boy grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. The over weight boy raised his hand - the one holding the cheese burger, I screamed as the disgusting food came closer to my face. I kicked him in the groin, and started running as the taller boy let go of me. "We was just messin' with ya'!" one of them shouted after me. I didn't care, I carried on running. In my haste to get away, I forgot which way I came from. I ended getting even more lost, until I found myself in a train yard. A building nearby had a bike park inside. It was completely empty, with no one inside at all. I walked around the large bike park, exploring each corner of it. I'd heard of bike parks, but never actually been to one before. Mostly because I can't ride a bike. It kinda beats the principle. I left the bike park, and continued looking for somewhere that I recognised. I saw the over pass, and recognised it right away. I was close to Bullworth Town. I was getting tired, so I decided to go to the busstop opposite the gas station, in Bullworth Town. I didn't realised when the bus stopped outside the school, until the driver called to me. I got off the bus, and noticed that there was hardly any kids around. I looked up at the sky, and realised that the sun was setting. Damn, it was later than I thought it was. "Oi, get back to your dorm!" a prefect shouted at me. He had brown hair, and wore glasses. I decided not to stick around, because I have seen quite a few occasions where the prefects have turned to violence to enforce the rules. When I got back to the dorms, I saw Xanthe sat on the front steps. She looked mighty pissed off. "What's wrong?" I asked, secretly enjoying the fact that she wasn't all perky and embarrassing. "Dumbass didn't show. He left me waiting like a loser," she complained. "Well, plenty more boys out there," I said, quickly. "Hey, can I stay in your dorm tonight?" "Why?" she said, raising her eyebrow with suspicion. "There's a party going on in my dorm..." I said, sorta quietly. "There's a party, and I wasn't invited? I'm disappointed in you, Dork Features," she said, shaking her head with disgust. "We're going to the party." She hooked her arm around mine, and dragged me through the door. I stumbled, as she steered me across the common room. "Do you have to do this?" I yelled at her. "Yep!" she replied, with a bright smile. She dragged me up the stairs, then down the corridor. She only let go of me, when she had entered my dorm. "Why wasn't I invited?" she demanded. The amount of "guests" had increased, there was now all of the Jock boys, and Christy and Angie was there. Mandy and Pinky was still center of attention. "Great, Mega Slut is here," Mandy said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, at least I'm honest about it," Xanthe sniped. "Unlike you." I rolled my eyes, and sat down on my bed. When I looked over at Xanthe, she was making out with Casey. "XANTHE!" I yelled. It was so embarrassing when she did that! She'd just randomly make out with some random guy. She broke away from their make out session, and said, "He told me that my eyes were blue, and I couldn't help myself.." "You are so embarrassing!" I yelled, turning my back to them. Xanthe didn't stop there, after she had finished making out with Casey, she moved on to making out with a boy that sounded like was from Russia. I swear, there must be two boys on the football team that she hadn't made out with: Ted and Kirby. I headed outside the dorm, to get away from the noise, I noticed that Mandy was out there, looking out the window. I stood there silent for a few moments, then decided to ask her why she didn't accept me on the squad. "Mandy, why didn't I make it on the squad?" I asked, then waited for her response. "You just don't have enough team spirit," she said, flatly. "A good cheerleader has to support the players." She then walked back into the dorm, with out saying another word. So, it was because I wouldn't date Casey then. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts